


Trouble

by Rivulet027



Series: Family Series [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Leverage
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Mick meets Parker for the first time.





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with DC or Leverage. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for a writing challenge to write 400 words a day for the next 40 days.

There’s a blonde girl sitting on their counter eating cereal. Mick stills in the doorway to the kitchen. The groceries bags twist in his hand. Len is leaning against the counter, looking up at her. Mick wants to ask if this is Parker, the kid he helped a few days ago, but instead he finds himself pointing out, “We don’t have cereal.”

“We have fortune cookies and milk,” Len counters.

“It tastes good,” the girl agrees with a shrug, before shoveling a large spoonful into her mouth.

“Parker?” Mick finally manages to ask.

Parker nods. Len grins.

“No,” Mick tells Len because he can already see the wheels turning. 

“We need a getaway driver,” Len reminds.

“A…how old are you?”

“Eleven,” Parker answers around her mouthful, before shoveling more food in.

“She’s as half-starved as you are,” Mick grumbles.

“The plan needs three people to work,” Len reasons.

“She’s a kid.”

Parker glares.

“Do you even know how to drive?” Mick asks. Parker speeds up her chewing. Mick grumbles to himself and he sets his bags on the table so he can put the food away. “You wouldn’t ask your sister.”

“My sister’s tiny,” Len shrugs, then he moves to the table like he’s about to help put the food away.

“She ain’t much bigger,” Mick protests as he points at Parker, then tells Len. “Don’t steal the candy.”

Len gives him that wide-eyed innocent look. He already has the candy.

Mick sighs, “At least share with the kid.”

“We can at least make up the couch,” Len bargains. 

If she stays one of them is going to talk Mick into teaching her how to drive a car. She’ll need something to sit on and something to make it so she can reach the pedals. Why is he considering this? This is a horrible plan! They should at least feed her. It’s been days since he talked to her. Where has she been all this time? Has she even gotten anything to eat?

“She should at least stay for supper,” Mick concedes.

Parker gives him a large grin, then turns to Len. “What are we getting away from?”

“A bank.”

Mick resists the urge to knock his forehead against the fridge. “Don’t go telling her the plan. She can stay for food and maybe sleep.”

“She’s already a decent pickpocket,” Len attempts to placate.

This is such a bad idea.


End file.
